Back To The Basics
by WhoGivesaFck
Summary: Through his anger he was able to utter a few shaky words before leaving the room slamming the door shut in the process, 'I’m going to kill him.' PDLD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you begin to read you have to know that Logan and Rory are broken up. She has a boyfriend. This is a PDLD. Also this is a work in progress I'm not entirely sure where I am going with this. So be patient with me please.

With her vision blurred from tears her crawl was awkward and painful yet completely worth it when she felt the cool plastic of the telephone in her hand. She dialled a familiar, the ringing she soon heard brought a wave of relief over her.

"Hello?" Logan Huntzberger, her ex boyfriend answered. It was night and he was at a party she judged by the commotion she heard in the background and the giggle of a girl that was probably on his lap at that moment.

"Logan," she said sniffling quietly hoping he wouldn't know she was crying.

"Ace?" As soon as these words left his mouth she heard some of the commotion in the immediate vicinity quiet.

"Logan," she said again her voice hoarse.

"Are you hurt? Where are you? Where are you calling from? I'm coming to get you. Rory? Why aren't you answering?" he was worried.

She tried to form he words but it just wasn't coming out. So she tried again, "I … help."

"Rory, I need to know where you are. Breathe, Rory!"

She opened her mouth but all that came out was a sob.

"You're scaring me Rory," he told her softly. "Tell me where you are."

"Vermont," she whispered.

"What are you doing in Vermont Rory? Where are you in Vermont? Which hotel?" he kept firing the questions frantically. She could hear Colin and Finn asking him questions at the same time.

"Mom … Elope … Come get me," she was crying softy now.

"Ace, I need to know where you are in Vermont to get you," he explained to her calmly.

"The Hilton."

"Don't move Rory, I'll be there in a few hours," he assured her.

"Hurry," she whispered before she hung up the phone.

"Please hurry," she said out loud to herself, "please."

True to her word she stayed curled up in a small ball for the entire four hours it took Logan to speed all the way to Vermont. She doubted that if a cop had tried to pull him over he would have stopped. When she finally heard the banging on her door she made the trek at a snail's pace. She was still on the floor when she opened the door so the first thing the three boys – for Finn and Colin were with him – saw was the ruined hotel room. The mattress was no longer on the bed, the small table and chairs that once stood in the corner of the room was no more and one of the lamps was shattered and in pieces on the floor. Rory watched Finn without saying a word as his face took on different expression she was sure the other two boys' faces also donned. When the door opened his face had been set in one of worry but quickly changed to confusion, and disbelief before finally settling on anger.

Rory had seen anger before. On her mother towards her grandmother, on Paris and countless others but nothing compared to the anger that she saw in Finn's eyes. She gasped softly.

Finn hearing the intake of breath looked down on the floor beside the door and saw Rory.

He turned to the shocked Logan who had also spotted the crumpled Rory on the floor and pulled out the car keys from his friend's pocket then turned back to Rory.

Through his anger he was able to utter a few shaky words before leaving the room slamming the door shut in the process.

His words seemed to reverberate in her head. _I'm going to kill him … I'm going to kill him … I'm going to kill him._

A/N: Short I know! It will get longer I promise! So what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Back To The Basics: Chapter 2

_I'm going to kill him … I'm going to kill him … I'm going to kill him …_Finn's words were still swimming around in her mind as she stared blankly into space. She hadn't moved from her spot on the floor by the door and the pain she had been feeling earlier wasn't registering. Only his words were. She was vaguely aware of Colin putting the mattress back onto the bed and Logan kneeling in front of her speaking softly, trying to coax her out of her unhealthy state.

She had never seen Finn look that angry. He was usually laidback, carefree and easygoing. When he was angry for some odd reason it was usually directed at her. The fights usually had to do with her current boyfriend whom all three stooges did not like and never hesitated to tell her.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone grab her by the shoulders and shake her gently.

"Ace?" Logan prodded lightly. "Tell me what happened. Please."

Rory focused her eyes on the blond in front of her. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Ace," Logan said again, a little more urgently this time. "What is that?"

He raised his hand and lightly touched her face. Trying her best to hide it Rory flinched slightly and removed her head from Logan's grasp.

"Rory!" he said angrily causing Rory to flinch again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, Ace."

She gave a small nodded still pressed up against the wall showing not intention of moving anywhere in the near future.

"Colin, a little help over here?" Logan asked desperately.

Colin stepped forward and helped Logan lift Rory to her feet. As soon as she was placed on her feet Rory gave a howl of pain and dropped back down to the floor clutching her ankle.

Both boys were able to figure out just what had just happened in her hotel room, well most of it anyway. They also managed to bring her to the closest hospital and were currently waiting in the crowded waiting room for her name to be called. They had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes before Logan decided to break it.

"Why are you in Vermont anyway, Ace?"

Rory gave a small smile. "Mom found this small chapel about twenty minutes away from here. And she somehow managed to convince Luke to elope. They left for their honeymoon a few hours ago."

"Your grandmother was putting to much pressure on her, right?" Colin asked giving a small chuckle.

"I think she did it mostly to spite her actually. Though she does deny that but then again this is Lorelai Gilmore we are talking about," Rory said adjusting the pack of ice she had against her ankle.

They lapsed into another silence. Rory glanced around the room there was a man holding a blood stained rag against his hand, a little girl crying and holding her arm, a skater boy with his arm in a sling and several others but what really caught her eye was a guy in his twenties surrounded by several of his buddies. He looked terrible as if he had just gotten into the fight of his life and lost … badly.

"Do you think he'll hurt him?" Rory asked quietly.

Neither Logan nor Colin had any doubts on who she was talking about.

"Oh no!" Logan said quickly.

"Of course not," added Colin.

Rory raised her eyebrow.

"Ace, I doubt Finn even remembers why he left here in a fury."

-

"Open the fucking door!" Finn screamed as he banged his fists against a dorm room door. It was well past one in the morning but he really didn't care all that much.

-

"I'm sure he just went straight back to our dorm," Colin added a few seconds after Logan.

-

Finn had had enough. He took a few steps away from the door before he turned back and rammed his shoulder into the door at full force. The door broke open immediately and he stumbled into the unfamiliar dorm.

"Where are you? You fucking bastard! Get out here!"

A guy who had obviously been fast asleep staggered into the common room before he stopped dead when he saw whom his visitor was.

-

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "That or on the way home he ran into some red head and just couldn't say no. You know how Finn is, a one track mind."

"True," Colin said. "He wasn't exactly sober when we left New Haven either you know. Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he is."

Neither of the two boys noticed Rory's face pale slightly.

-

"Who the hell do you think you are breaking into my dorm room like this?" the dishevelled young college student asked trying to cover the fear he was feeling.

Finn took two strides across the room until he was standing right in front of him.

"How dare you touch her? You hurt her!"

Finn took a step towards the guy and he took a step back away from the angry Australian.

"I – I didn't," he stuttered.

"Don't lie to me!" Finn grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and slammed him up against the wall of the common room."

-

Logan glanced at Rory. "He'll be fine, Ace."

"Yeah, they both will be." Colin had sounded a little bitter to Rory.

"Finn is harmless Rory."

-

Finn was so angry he didn't even remember raising his fist, taking aim, until it finally landed on the guys nose. Not that he regretted it. No not at all. It had felt good. So good in fact that he did it again … and again.

-

"Finn has never hurt a fly, Rory."

"Don't worry. Hmm, how long until its your turn?" Colin wondered out loud as he glanced at his watch. "Can't they see you are in pain over here?"

Rory had actually once again forgotten about the pain for the second time that night. He mind was on something else.

-

Finn took one last glance at the guy that was currently on the floor before he turned to leave. He stopped at the door. "Oh hey, Marty don't ever come near her again if you want to live. Oh, and don't ever think you'll get a job again."

With that said he left the building.

-

Rory looked over at Logan. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No." He paused. "I'm sorry but he deserves what he's about to get, Rory. Don't even try to defend him."

"I wasn't," she mumbled glancing down at her swelling ankle.

"Good."

"_Lorelai Gilmore to room 213! Lorelai Gilmore to room 213!"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it what you expected? It probably was,I Suck at writing suspence. Anyway, Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Basics

Chapter 3

"Guys?" Rory asked quietly, she shifted uncomfortably in the leather seats of Logan's limo. He had called his driver, Frank, to come pick them up at the hospital and they were now on their way back to New Haven.

"What is it, Rory?" Colin asked quickly. He leaned forward in his heat so he could see her face more clearly. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Are you in pain?" Logan asked wincing on her behalf as his eyes darted from her eyes to her cast encased foot.

Rory shook her head. "Its not that," she confessed quietly, "its just—I want you to know—Marty—he never—he didn't—"

"'He didn't' what, Ace?" Logan demanded sharply. Rory was sure, had they not been in a moving vehicle, Logan would have jumped to his feet ranting and pacing. "He didn't hurt you? Hit you? News flash, Rory, he did!"

"Logan!" Rory cried desperately, hoping he would just listen to what she had to say.

"No! Logan is right, Rory," Colin said leaning back in his seat and slumping low.

"No," Rory said determinedly, "you two are going to listen to me!"

"What, you going to tell us that Marty is a great guy and this was just a fluke?" Logan said chuckling darkly. "Then what? You go running back into his arms? Rory that is ridiculous!"

"I never said that, Logan," she stated calmly as she stared into the deep brown eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

Rory sighed. "Are you going to listen to what I had to say originally?"

She didn't say anything more until she received confirmation that they would both listen. Eventually she saw both boys nod reluctantly.

"What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," she began pointedly, "was that Marty didn't beat me."

Logan snorted. "Yeah sure."

Colin agreed with his friend on this account, too. "Oh, did we all just imagine a destroyed hotel room, your bruised face, and your fractured ankle? Wow, we must have some active imaginations."

"That's not what I meant!" Rory insisted, throwing her hands up in the air.

The boys raised an eyebrow each and waited for her to continue.

"I'm not trying to deny that he hit me. He did. _Once,_" She stressed that last word. "I know that doesn't make it okay. I know that. I just—I just wanted you to know he never treated me badly."

"You speak as though you're still in love with," Colin observed as he watch her face.

Rory shook her head. "I'm not."

"Okay." He accepted her answer having no reason not to. Rory had never lied to him before.

Rory looked over to the blond man in the limo, the other boy. "Logan," she whispered.

He had been silent after he little speech. He looked up at the sound of her voice. "You're medicated, Ace, you don't know what you're saying."

Rory gasped.

"Oh," he said as though in after thought. "If you go back to him don't think I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

Rory stared at Logan's fury filled face in shock. He had never, not once ever spoken to her in that tone before, not even when they had broken up. Even Colin looked confused at Logan's behaviour and what he had just implied. Needless to say the remainder of the drive to Yale was spent in silence.

-

"Paris!" Rory screamed as she stumbled into her dorm room after having a rather struggle with the lock on the door. "I need help!"

"Gilmore, where the hell have you been?" Paris called exiting her room. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later. I just—" Rory winced as she put pressure on her foot. "Can you grab my bag?"

Rory had a duffle bag slung across her back, her book bag full of books and she had her crutches under her arms. Paris seeing this stepped forward and pulled off the excess baggage.

Rory could have had Logan and Colin bring in her things but she didn't even want to look at Logan right now. So when they pulled up in front of Rory's dorm, she got out and carried everything in herself. Logan didn't protest.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "You don't answer your phone? I even tried your mothers—her cell phone and in Stars Hollow—I even tried that Inn of hers. What is it with you Gilmore's and not answering your phones?"

Rory rolled her eyes, used to Paris over-protective neurotic personality.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving for the weekend," she concluded, "you were going to wait until Spring Break next week to go."

Rory sighed. "I didn't know I was leaving. My mom decided last minute that she was eloping this weekend."

"You should have told me. Instead of sitting around here worrying about you and whether you were still alive or not I could have been with Doyle," Paris explained. Rory shuddered. "I mean you were at the elopement with your _boyfriend_, right?" There was no denying on Paris' part her dislike for Marty.

"Yeah," Rory said nodded her head. "But we, uh, we broke up."

"He was an idiot anyway. I preferred Huntzberger to him," she admitted, which is actually saying something considering her hatred for Logan. "What happened?"

"He was getting too jealous."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she sounded disgusted with the whole concept but as a best friend she would do anything for Rory.

Rory shook her head. "I'll be fine." She didn't know if she was saying this for Paris' behalf or her own.

-

"Hey Rory."

Rory looked up from her textbook to see Colin sitting on a chair across from her. She smiled softly. "Hey."

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question.

Rory shook her head. "I've been swamped. Did you know that every professor in Yale decided that this week they would give us a mountain of assignments just to piss me off?"

It was true too, well sort of, she had been avoiding him and Logan, Finn too—although that wasn't hard since she hadn't even seen him anywhere in a week. But she was also given a lot of work to complete. She knew she had all of Spring Break to complete it but her mom was coming back from her honeymoon halfway through and they were planning on spending the remaining days together.

Colin laughed. "I've got a lot to do too." He paused. "Rory, you know Logan didn't mean what he said, right?"

Rory didn't say anything she just nodded and looked down at her book again.

"He didn't mean it, Rory. He's just worried about you. So am I."

Rory nodded again, still staring at her book. Tears had formed in her eyes.

"Rory?" he said softly. He leaned over the table placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "He didn't mean it," he repeated once he saw the tears.

She gave a small smile. "Okay."

Colin sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Look, I don't want to worry you but have you seen Finn?"

Rory shook her head, suddenly worried.

"I don't think its anything to worry about. I'm sure he's fine," Colin said quickly.

"Why would you ask me that?" said Rory.

Colin laughed nervously. "Funny story, you see, neither Logan or I have seen Finn since Vermont."

Rory frowned. "How is that possible? You live with him!"

He swallowed and said quietly, "He never came home. Logan and I called every hospital from here to Vermont as well as morgues and police stations. We haven't found him."

"Oh my," Rory said shocked.

"When was the last time you say him, Ror?" Colin asked.

He seemed so worried it hurt Rory to tell him that she hadn't seen him since Vermont either.

He nodded his head solemnly. "I have to go make some more phone calls. Let me know if you hear anything."

All she could do was nod her head.

-

Thousands of miles away from Yale a young man broke down crying in the middle of a crowded hospital hallway. The tears we kept uncheck as he felt his entire world come crashing down. The doctor in front of him shook his head sadly as he watched the man in obvious distress. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder. The crying man shrugged away from the doctor.

"Is there someone you can call?" he asked sympathetically.

The man started to shake his head when he suddenly thought of someone. He nodded. "Yes," he choked out.

The doctor helped the man stand and lead him to the nurses' station and showed him the phone. "Press two before you dial."

"Thank you," the man said genuinely.

He watched as the doctor walked away and got lost in the swarm of people before he turned back to the phone and dialled a number. He waited a few rings until the phone on the other end was picked up.

"'Lo?" a groggy, sleep filled female voice said when she answered.

"Hey," his voice was cracked. He wiped at his tear filled eyes but it was no use, he started sobbing right into the receiver.

"Finn?" the voice asked worriedly. "Is that you?"

"Rory?" he said sounding like a small boy. "I need you, Love."

"Finn where are you? I'm going to come get you. Are you at the pub?" Rory voice asked frantically. He heard her fall down from what he assumed was her bed.

"I'm home," he whispered.

"With Colin? Good, he's been worried sick about you. He said he couldn't find you for a week."

"No."

"No, what? I don't understand, Finn," Rory said.

"I'm home."

There was a pause on her end of the phone. "Australia?"

"Yes."

"What happened is everyone okay?" Rory asked.

He shook his head, unable to say it.

"Finn?"

"My—my mom—she's not—not going to—to make it," he choked out through the multitude of tears.

"Finn calm down! I'm going to need full sentences."

He could tell she had no idea what he was talking about. He took a deep breath. "I need you, Rory."

He heard rustling from her end and frowned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Finn."


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the Basics

Chapter 4

Leaning forward from her position in the back seat she handed over a wad of bills to the taxi driver. He counted out the money and nodded his head. He handed her a few bills from the outer layer and tipped an imaginary hat to her. "G'day, miss."

"Thank you, sir," Rory said distractedly as she stepped out of the small cab and stood up straight.

In front of her stood, well, a castle was the only word that came to Rory's mind. The building was built entirely out of individually sculpted stone slabs. No two looked exactly a like. It reminded her of the cold and foreboding mansions in Hartford, the only difference was the landscaping. The backdrop on all sides of the 'house' was ocean, as far as the eye could see; big, blue and beautiful. She was able to see a large stretch of beach that disappeared behind the house and continued on the other.

Rory walked up to the oversized front door. Her mom had commented once that doors like this existed not for the purpose of keeping thieves and rapists out but to keep the precious and innocent socialite children in. Inside where their parents and nannies could keep a constant watch on them and control their lives. Keeping them prisoners in their own home. As she rang the doorbell Rory wondered briefly how Finn escaped. She waited a few moments and when no one answered the large door she rang again. For the second time there was no answer.

Seemingly possessed by worry for her Australian friend Rory reached out and turned the doorknob. She had learned a long time ago that doors were never locked during the day, in Hartford society anyway. She figured it was worth a shot.

The door opened easily and she stepped in. She knew it was wrong but she had to find Finn. Who knew what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into? He has been known to do some awfully dangerous and stupid things while upset. Judging by Finn's phone call he was just upset but he was distraught.

The interior of the house was even more magnificent then the exterior. The entrance hall was large and airy. The ceiling was vaulted and had a painting on its surface. The walls and surfaces were lined with exquisite pieces of art. It was like a museum holding all originals.

Rory placed her small carry all bag on the floor next to the door.

"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed off the walls. "Is anyone here?"

No answer.

Odd, Rory thought. A house this large is usually full of servants running around. Rory wondered through the halls looking for a sign of inhabitants. Nothing seemed to be out of place, it actually looked like no one lived there and it was simply for show. The only evidence that someone lived there was a half empty cup of cold coffee on an end table in the sitting room.

As she neared the centre of the house she could have sworn she heard a soft _tick, tick, tick_. There was something about the house that didn't sit right with her.

It was late evening, yet all the lights were out as though no one was home. She had seen a pricey Mercedes parked out front. Someone had to be there.

The shadows cast on the floors and walls resembled something out of her childhood nightmares. She half expected a man in a white mask to jump out at her from every corner she passed holding a nine inch kitchen knife. There mere thought caused her heartbeat to increase until it beat wildly.

The feel of her own pulse and the incessant _tick, tick, tick_ reminded her of the _Tell Tale Heart_. Great, she thought, just what I would need: a dead body.

The _tick, tick, tick_ rapidly grew louder, as did her breathing. The sound was soon all se could hear there was no more eerie silence just _tick, tick, ticks_.

"Stop it! I didn't kill anyone!" Rory suddenly screamed out, covering her ears.

"No one said you did."

Rory spun around. Leaning against a doorframe was an older man whom she assumed was Finn's father. He was sporting an amused expression that held a hint of confusion as well.

Rory felt her cheeks heat up. She gave a nervous laugh. "You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm in your house, huh?"

"Not at all." Rory wasn't sure whether or not he was being sarcastic or not. His expression was impassive.

"Oh, um, the front door was open," Rory, explained nervously, nevertheless.

"I didn't ask," Mr Rothschild said.

Silence. _Tick, tick, tick._

"Step into my office Miss Gilmore," he said suddenly, stepping away from the frame of the door to let her pass.

"How did—"

"Emily and Richard," he said as way of explanation.

"Right." She walked through the open door to come to a spacious home office. There was a large desk that held all the necessary things—a computer, telephone, papers, and pens—the room was furnished with a set of filing cabinets, a couch and two arm chairs as well as a grandfather clock that went _tick, tick, tick._

She sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the desk while he sat behind it on a high winged leather chair.

"Did you have trouble getting here?" he asked politely.

"No," Rory said. I just had to drive to New York with a broken foot and max out several major credit cards but it wasn't any trouble, Rory thought bitterly to herself.

"I think its time you answer that question you asked me earlier," Mr Rothschild said leaning closer to the desk. A folder lay open on his desk; a pad of paper lay next to it full of notes written upon it. He had obviously been working.

"What question?" Rory asked confused.

He sighed tiredly. "The one about why you are in my house."

"Oh, well, I got a phone call from your son during the night," she said, "he sounded terribly upset."

"He always was an emotional boy," he commented dismissively, "a real drama king."

Rory's eyes narrowed. "Where is Finn?"

-

The Lion's Den, the local pub was similar to the Richman's Shoe pub back in Connecticut. It was nothing special but it was still a local hangout. This is where Mr Rothschild had informed Rory that Finn was.

Rory got out of the cab seeing red. She couldn't believe he had tricked her into coming to Australia. For all she knew he could have been upset from drinking too much. She was ready to wring his neck.

She stormed into the pub. The door hit the wall from the force of her entrance. Everyone in the room—though it wasn't many—turned to look at her. She scanned the room until she saw Finn at the bar, empty glasses littered the surface in front of him.

She narrowed her pretty blue eyes and strode towards him.

"Winston Finnegan Rothschild!" She said angrily, her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

Finn attempted to turn stand and turn around at the same time resulting in an unfortunate outcome. He fell clumsily to the floor.

"Rory!" he slurred. "I didn't think you were coming, love!"

"Obviously," Rory muttered sarcastically.

She stooped and helped him up. "Lets get you home," she said exasperatedly.

"Rory."

"Later Finn."

He didn't say anything more.

-

Rory awkwardly helped him up the stairs and into his bed due in part to her crutches and his drunken weight.

She set him down on the bed gently. She yanked off his shoes and threw them behind her before pulling back the covers and helping him slide in.

"Goodnight Finn," Rory said tightly.

She made for the door but was stopped by Finn's voice.

"Rory," he whispered. "She's not going to make it."

"So you've said already, Finn!" She spit out angrily. "You know what, we'll talk about this tomorrow." She figured his statement was simply a drunken ramble.

* * *

Author's note: Ending sucked, I know. I also am aware that a few things need to be explained. Like why was the house empty? and what is the deal with Finn's father? All in good time, my friends, all in good time.

Review...be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the Basics

Chapter 5

By the time Finn stumbled into the kitchen the following morning groaning and clutching his head, Rory was already on her third cup of coffee and was well into the daily newspaper. Finn's father, Winston, sat at the head of the table studying the folder he had been working on the previous day. The moment Finn entered the room Rory's eyes narrowed but never left the black print of the paper.

The sound of cupboards opening and closing filled the air. Pills rattled as Finn attempted to pinch of few from the container. He finally settled in a chair beside Rory, a water bottle clutched in his hand.

"Rory," he whispered. His voice was still hoarse from sleep.

Papers shuffled and a briefcase closed. Winston had packed up his things and was already out the door.

"Rory," he tried again, "let me explain. Please."

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Rory, hurt. "You had me so worried. I rushed over here only to find out it was some sort of sick joke. It wasn't funny, Finn. What made you do that?"

He was silent for a moment. His head was bowed in shame or to keep from laughing, she wasn't sure. He appeared innocent and lost. "I didn't lie," he mumbled quietly.

"Really?" Rory said in disbelief. He eyebrow cocked up. "I showed up here, concerned, while you went out drinking with your friends."

Finn shook his head, which was still down. She felt anger well up in her veins. Was it easier for him to lie if he didn't look at her? "Look at me, Finn!" she said sharply. He flinched and looked up.

"I didn't lie," he repeated. "I swear I didn't."

Rory snorted.

"Just let me explain," he said desperately.

"Explain, Finn, I've been waiting for that explanation for a while now. Yet all I'm hearing is a pathetic plea to hear you out. Well I'm waiting, Finn, get on with your very well concocted story, I mean explanation, please."

If her words bothered Finn in any way, she never knew, he kept his face blank as he spoke. "When I called you, I had been at the hospital. A few years ago my mom was diagnosed with cancer. We got her the best doctors money could buy and they gave her all the treatments. Miraculously, after eight months of treatments she went into remission. We were all so happy. Last week after I got back from," he faltered a little here, "Vermont I got a phone call from my father. He said mom was back in the hospital, that it was serious. I came home right away. I sat by her hospital bed day and night. Then the day I called you, the doctor had just – he had just explained that she had stopped responding to treatments months ago and that she wouldn't make it. She's dying. I didn't even know she was sick again! She didn't tell me. I needed something familiar. You still weren't here so I went to the pub. I had to get my mind off it. I felt like I was going mad. I'm sorry I messed up. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression. I apologise."

"I'm so sorry about your mother Finn. You should go see here today," Rory said, "but I'm not sorry about getting angry about finding you at the pub. I stand by that."

He nodded in understanding. Rory had never approved of drinking to forget one's feelings and problems, Finn knew and understood that.

"Will you come with me?" he asked. He paused. "To the hospital, I mean," he clarified.

-

An hour later Rory was sitting in a hospital waiting room while Finn was in visiting his mother. It was the second time in a week that she was in a hospital. Needless to say she wasn't remembering the best of all her memories. Absentmindedly she reached down and grabbed her cast encased ankle.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Rory looked up. A doctor in a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck stood before her. "Can I help you sir?" she asked.

He laughed. "That is what I was asking you."

"Oh, right," she said blushing.

"Are you all right?" he asked curiously.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I don't know your name, doctor," Rory said.

"Joshua Lockeport."

"Well then, I am perfectly fine, Dr Lockeport."

"Call me Joshua. Are you sure though," he hesitated here, "you seemed a little distressed."

"Oh, did I?" She said, "I just don't really like hospitals."

"Understandable," Dr Lockeport commented.

Truth was Rory was thinking about Vermont. The day had gotten off to a good start. Everyone was happy. Lorelai and Luke had a beautiful ceremony in a small white chapel. Rory and her boyfriend had been the witnessed. She and Marty had then treated the newlyweds to a fancy dinner. Everything was going great until after dessert.

Lorelai and Luke stood up to dance and as they were leaving Lorelai called back, "No making out in the coat room while I' gone!" Luke had scowled and Marty's face had lost any and all happiness.

Marty then refused to say anything even after Lorelai and Luke had left for their honeymoon, he didn't speak until they reached their hotel room. Even then it had been Rory who spoke first.

"Marty," Rory whispered lightly touching his arm.

He had tensed dramatically. "Let go of me."

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Just let go of me!" he growled.

But Rory was insistent, "what did I do? Is this about mom's comment? Marty she was joking. She didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

"Rory, drop it!"

"No, I won't," Rory, said. "Mom's comment meant absolutely nothing. Logan and I are completely over you know that. I'm with you now. Logan –"

It happened in a split second. Rory found herself in a heap on the floor clutching her cheek. She had tripped over the side of the bed when the impact of his hand hit her face.

"Never mention that name to me! You're no longer his you don't have to pretend to care about him anymore. You belong to me!" He grabbed the lamp form the night table and threw it hard against the wall. The lamp landed in a hundred shattered pieces.

Rory hadn't moved from her landing spot. "Marty," she said, " I think you should leave."

"Oh, so you can call your blond lover to come to the rescue?"

"Logan is not –"

"What did I tell you about his name! Never mention it!" Objects started to fly across the room. Rory stared transfixed at the sight of her boyfriend ranting.

All of a sudden he room stilled. Marty was staring wide-eyed at the destroyed room and his bruised and crying girlfriend. He fled.

"Are you sure you're all right," Joshua asked. He looked worried.

"I'm good, I swear."

He smiled. "You know I never did get your name."

"Rory love," a new voice said. It was Finn. He was looking curiously between Rory and the doctor. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey," she said smiling. "Everything okay?"

"Under the circumstances things are as good as they will get," he answered bitterly. "She wants to meet you."

Rory smiled. "I'd love to meet her." She stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Dr – Joshua."

Finn put a hand on her back and led her to the hospital room.

-

Finn looked like his mother more than he did his father. They had the same eyes and colouring. Both were tan, green-eyed brunettes. At the moment though, Finn's mother, Peyton, was looking pale and clammy. Her hair had lost, what Rory was sure, a shiny lustre. It was limp and simply fell across her pillow lifelessly. Her eyes were dull. It broke Rory's heart.

Peyton smiled at Rory as soon as she walked through the door. "You must be Rory, dear."

Rory smiled back, "how are you feeling Mrs Rothschild?"

"Peyton, dear and I am doing all right, thank you for asking," she said. "So, I hear you are an aspiring journalist."

"I try," Rory said smiling.

"Finn told me you were very talented."

Finn blushed as Rory laughed. "Well thank you for thinking so Finn."

He mumbled something unintelligible.

Peyton smirked. "Rory, dear, tell me, is my Finny a good boy at school? What exactly does he get up to?"

Rory smiled back. "How long do you have?" Then she instantly sobered up. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Rory dear, it all right. And to answer your question I have all the time in the world," she was smiling good-naturedly.

"Well…" Rory began telling Peyton a story that involved Finn and an early morning exam.

-

"I like her," Peyton said grinning.

Rory had just stepped out of the hospital room to give Finn and Peyton privacy to say their good byes.

"She's a keeper," she continued.

"Mom," Finn whined, "don't."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We are just friends, mom."

"For now," Peyton shot back.

"I have to go now, mom. I'll see you tomorrow?" he kissed the top of her head. "If you need anything call me. Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too, son."

-

Rory and Finn sat in the living room watching a movie and eating take out Chinese. They were about half way through the movie when the front door burst open and the sound of footsteps hurrying through the house sounded. They slowed only when they reached the side of the house where Winston's office was located.

"Finn," Rory asked.

"Yes love," he answered tiredly.

"Does your dad, um, ever visit your mom in the hospital?" She asked slowly.

Finn shook his head.

"Why?"

"It complicated. Dad has never been able to handle mom's illness. Every time the topic comes up he buries his head in his work. Kind of like an ostrich."

"He should still visit her," she insisted.

Finn nodded. "I agree. But it's futile to try. He avoids talk of it like the plague."

Rory stood up and wobbled her way to Winston's office. She walked right in without knocking.

"What the hell?" he said shocked at her determined entrance.

"Mr Rothschild, your wife is lying in a hospital bed at the moment all alone. She is suffering and here you are working instead of being by her side. At her side like you should be. Do you not remember your vows? For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. What happened to that?"

He didn't answer.

'"Tomorrow instead of going to your office and creating work that doesn't need to be done or that can be done by your competent employees you will be going to the hospital and you will visit you wife. You remember her, that women you pledged your love to. Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

"Now, there is some Chinese for you, I put it in the fridge. Eat it when you are hungry." She turned and left happy that she had gotten through to him.

* * *

Author's note: This is what English; Math and Chemistry class resulted in. It wasn't revised so I apologise for any errors. Now we know why Winston is so, um, strange?

Anyway, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the Basics

Chapter 6

His entire body, mind and soul were numb. Finn had literally felt his life being ripped from him. He felt cold and had no energy to move. He lay there on his bed staring at ceiling for how long he didn't know; five minutes, two hours, an eternity. The ceiling above him had long ago turned into a blurr a mixture of staring too long and the tears that kept threatening to flow from his green eyes; her eyes.

"Finn?" a female voice called quietly from the doorway.

He didn't answer.

"Finn?" she said more urgently this time. "Finn talk to me."

He didn't even move. He heard her move into the room towards his bed where he lay. The bed caved in a little from her weight as she sat beside him. He wanted to turn his back on her. He wanted to yell and scream. He just wanted to be alone but he couldn't mustre enough energy to even move his mouth.

"You've been hiding for hours, Hun," Rory said. He felt her small hand place itself on his cheek. She sighed. "Come downstairs and have some food. You need to eat."

He hesitated a moment before ever so slightly shaking his head then he went back to his frozen state.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said softly. She kissed his cheek and left the room as quietly as she had come.

His eyes flickered to the door she had just exited suddenly wishing she was sitting next to him again. The spot her hand had occupied on his cheek was rapidly turning cold again.

-

Rory sighed when she left Finn's room. She couldn't stop worrying about him. He hadn't said a word since they had received the news earlier that day. They, Rory and Finn, had just been about to sit down to lunch before going to the hospital when Mr Rothschild had entered the room, his eyes were bloodshot. Instantly Rory knew something was off. Finn apparently knew this as well as he went stock still at the sight of his poor disheveled father.

"Son," Mr Rothschild had begun.

Finn stood up Shaking his head frantically. His eyes were wide and hands were clenched into fists.

"I'm so sorry," his father's voice trembled with emotion.

Finn didn't stop shaking his head as he walked stifly from the room.

That was when Rory understood. Peyton had died. Finn had lost his mother.

Rory had went to check on Finn every so often throughout the day since they had heard. He always lookde the same. Lying uncomfortably straight and staring at the ceiling as though it held all the answers. She wondered vaguely if he did get any.

She walked down the stairs to check on the other Rothschild male, who seemed to have holed himself up in his office.

She knocked softly on the door before she walked in.

"Mr Rothschild?" she said uncertainly.

A sniffle caught her attention. Winston was sitting at his desk, his clothes were in disarray. In his hand was a picture frame. Rory was't able to see what the frame held but she was sure it was of his late wife.

She hobbled awkwardly into the office and cleared her throat.

"Oh, Miss Gilmore, Rory, I didn't see you there," Winston said sounded quite startled as he looked up at her.

"I appologise, sir," Rory said. She hesitated. "Are you alright? Well Of course you're not, what a stupid question. I'm sorry that was so unthoughtful of me."

He cleared his throat and set the frame on his desk. "I have a lot of things to do, Rory. I need to - to contact the funeral parlour for her - her," he choked back a sob, "body. I need to call the family, the caterers."

He started to ruffle through the papers on his desk until he found a large black adress book. He flipped it open and reached for the phone. He fumbled with it as he attempted to punch in a number.

"Mr Rothchild, sir, let me."

Winston looked up.

"Sir, you have enough to get on with. Let me take care of this," she said sympathetically. "I'll contact everyone and have everything arranged. Why don't you go take a shower and a nap. I'll send some dinner up for you later."

He nodded. "Thank you."

He gave her hand a squeeze as he was leaving.

"How is...?"

Rory shrugged. "He won't talk. I'm getting really worried."

"I'll check in on him."

It was Rory's turn to thank him.

Turning to the desk Rory found contact information for the funeral parlour. She sighed before she started to dial the number.

-

Still lying in his missionary position Finn heard his door open he kept his eyes fixed upwards figuring the visitor was Rory. His face contorted into frown when he realised the footsteps were much too heavy to belong to Rory. He turned his head slightly to see his father standing just inside the room.

"Go away," Finn mumbled before turning back to looking at the ceiling.

"No."

Finn cracked a small smile. "Did she send you?"

"She's worried about you," Winston answered. "I'm worried about you."

Anger flared in Finn. He was standing and glaring at his father in no time flat. "_You're_ worried about me? Don't make me laugh, Daddy Dearest. You don't care; not about me or about mom!"

"Of course I care, Finn, you are my son!" came Winston's retort.

"What about you're wife," Finn shot back. "Was she not important enough to you?"

There was a flash of anger in Winston's eyes but when he spoke he spoke calmly. "You're mother meant the world to me, Finn, you know that. Don't ever try to make it seem that I didn't care. I have always cared, son."

Tears leaked from Finn's eyes, "then why didn't you ever visit her in the hospital?"

"I was there today. I know that doesn't make up for all the times I was absent but I went there today with hopes to make it right. I was too late, I know that. I only had a few moments with her this morning before, well, before she passed," Winston revealed to his son. When Finn didn't say anything Winston continued, "Peyton, your mother, she was always the strong one as I'm sure you know. She was the backbone of this family."

Finn nodded and climbed back into bed. This time though, he curled up like a cat. He looked like a young boy. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," Winston Rothschild echoed.

Finn heard him walking to the door. "Dad," he called. He heard him stop walking. "What made you go there today?"

Winston was silent for a moment no doubt formulating his answer. "That Rory Gilmore is an extraordinary woman."

"Yes," Finn said quietly, "she is."


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the Basics

Chapter 7

She yawned for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Over the past few days there hadn't been enough time for Rory to get much sleep and arrange everything for the funeral. There just weren't enough hours in the day. For the last eight hours she had been on the phone to friends and family of the Rothschild's. Needless to say the conversations were less than cheery. She had kept the calls short and to the point. "Hello, this is Rory Gilmore. I am calling on behalf of the Winston Rothschild. Mr/Mrs Someone, I regret to inform you of the passing of Peyton Rothschild. The services will be held…" Her once sympathetic voice had turn monotonous and robotic by the second hour of phone calls. She had spent hours writing and researching an eloquent obituary for the deceased which had been sent out to every major newspaper in Australia and America.

On top of all the work Rory had completed she was beyond worried about Finn. The once vibrant and energetic Aussie was now in an almost comatose state. He was but a shell of himself. He rarely ate, spoke or moved.

Her To-Do list was still crammed with tasks that need to be completed. The first task was to hire a few servants to clean the mansion. She had seen rooms in the house that had thick layers of dust accumulated. Mr Rothschild had apparently let go of all the maids a long time ago.

She had to call the caterers back with a confirmation of the menu and the approximated number of people who were to attend the funeral. She had to make an appointment with them to come to the house and decide where they will set up.

Her wardrobe wasn't appropriate for the occasion so she needed to get a black dress. When she had left her dorm a few days previous she hadn't thought much to her packing. She had just thrown a few things into a bag before she hobbled out of the door as quickly as her crutches allowed her.

The minister that was to do the ceremony had left a message the night before with questions about the service that she needed to clear up with him before the funeral.

She was also arranging the guests' lodgings at close by hotels. The list just never seemed to end.

Rory sighed tiredly and reached for the telephone.

-

A shrill ringing in her ear woke Rory. She roughly patted the surface around her head searching for the damned noise. When her hand kept colliding with hard wood, Rory lifted her head.

"Ow," she mumbled rubbing her stiff neck. A piece of paper had somehow attacked itself to her forehead; she swatted it off. She located the ringing object; her cell phone. "Hello?"

She frowned as she looked around the room she was in. She was still sitting at Winston's oversized desk in his office.

"Rory, it's Colin!" a voice yelled in her ear over music that was in the background.

Rory held the phone a little away from her ear as she countered, "where are you?"

"New York. I was wondering if you wanted to join us," Colin said.

"Us?"

"Logan and I," Colin explained.

"Wait a second. You two are out partying? What about Finn?"

Colin laughed he was obviously a little inebriated. "It's Spring Break, Ror!"

"But," Rory prodded, "what about Finn?"

"What _about_ Finn?" he asked. "You're not still worried are you? Look Rory, Finn probably just skived off school and started the break early. That's all. Don't worry about it."

"What are you talking about Colin?" Rory asked confused. "Finn's in Australia."

"See. Exactly, he started early."

"No. No, he didn't," Rory, said. "I thought he would have told you. I mean you guys tell each other everything. I don't believe this. I shouldn't have assumed. Oh no."

"Rory," Colin said slowly, "what are you talking about?"

-

His hair was still dripping wet from the shower he had just taken as he sat dressed in his dishevelled clothes on his bed. He had no desire to get dressed in the immaculate clothes Rory had laid out for him. He wanted to crawl back into bed.

As it was the morning of the funeral Finn was able to hear the rustle of activity on the main floor of the mansion. Maids were running around making last minute clean ups and the caterers were setting up tables and working in the kitchen.

"Finn," Rory said walking into the room, wearing a quarter sleeve black dress that stopped at her knees, displaying a smooth pale leg and a cast encased leg, "why aren't you dressed yet?"

He shrugged.

She threw him a sympathetic look as she sat down next to him. "Finn I know his is going to be hard but I'm going to be right there with you. You're not alone Finn."

He looked up at her, his green eyes shining with child-like innocence, "promise?"

She nodded. "Come on," she said holding out her hand. "Let's get you ready."

She handed him a black suit with a black shirt to go underneath. When he was fully dressed Rory surveyed him with a confused expression. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something's missing," she told him.

He watched her as her intense blue yes travelled up and down his body. It made him slightly uncomfortable. He was sure a reddish tint had graced his facial features. It was sad to think but he couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him like Rory was at that moment.

She smiled. "Wait here, I know what's missing."

Rory disappeared from the room for a few minutes returning with a small bottle of nail polish. He almost smiled as she started to apply to the black colour to his nails.

"There," she said giving him a small smile, "Now you look like the Finn I know and love."

He was sure the slight red tint had turned more noticeable.

"It's time to go now, Finn."

And just like that he paled again.

-

A/N: Okay, not much happened in this chapter but surprisingly I actually really like this chapter...wierd. It seems though that my readers seem to enjoy the chapters I don't like. I don't get it. Anyway, next chapter will be the funeral. Such a happy story isn't it?

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to the Basics

Chapter 8

The ride to the church was spent in complete silence. Rory sat between Finn and Winston in the back of the limo. The elder Rothschild had not taken his eyes off the floor while Finn sat trembling.

He felt Rory's small hand slip into his own and give a small squeeze. The small gesture meant a lot to Finn. He wasn't completely alone. He felt her retracting her hand, panicking he gripped her hand tightly so she wouldn't let go. He turned to her with wide eyes, his body quivering worse than before. Rory must have comprehended his fear as her grip tightened to match his hold.

The limo pulled up to a large church. Finn kept his eyes on the ground as Rory led him inside. He didn't dare glance at the guests for lifting his head meant seeing mourners dressed entirely in black, which meant he really was at his mother's funeral.

He continued to clutch at Rory's hand throughout the service. He was unable to comprehend the minister as he spoke nor was he able to grasp the eulogy his father gave.

He ignored the fact that his hands were sweating as he followed the pallbearers to the cemetery where his mom was to be buried with Rory's hand enveloped in his.

He watched his mother's coffin lower into the ground. Rory gave his hand a squeeze to remind him she was still there right by his side.

"Goodbye mommy," he whispered.

He thanked the mourners softly after they all offered their sympathies. They complemented his father on the lovely service. This part he had to do alone, without Rory. His hand felt oddly cold. She had disappeared to check on the caterers the moment they arrived back at the house.

The last two people who entered the house were ones he didn't expect to see.

"Finn, buddy," Colin, said gripping his hand. How are you holding up?"

Finn shrugged.

"Colin! Logan!" Rory said appearing at his side. "I didn't think you would make it."

"Well, we did," Logan, said curtly. Finn frowned but said nothing.

"Thank you for calling, Rory," Colin said. "We really appreciated it."

"You two are Finn's best friends, you needed to be here."

Inwardly Finn smiled. Rory really knew him well.

"You should really eat something, Finn, you're quite pale," Rory said concerned. "I'll go get you something."

She made to leave but Finn quickly captured her hand in his. Rory raised an eyebrow. Unnoticed Logan frowned.

"You promised!" he stuttered out his eyes widening.

Smiling softly she assured him, "I'll be right back."

Letting go of her hand he turned back to his friends.

-

The house was silent again. The caterers had cleared all the food and the maids had done the same with the dishes. The guests had all departed except for Logan and Colin whom Rory had the maids prepare rooms for.

It was just after midnight and Finn lay awake listening. Distantly he heard a low _tick tock_ coming from the grandfather clock in his father's office.

When he was younger he remembered hearing his parents' voices at about this same hour as they sat in the living room having a drink before they would retire. Finn remembered how their conversations ranged from the weather, to politics, to books and movies.

Green eyes welled with unshed tears. He would never again hear his mother converse with Winston over trivial subjects. Her melodious laughter would not reverberate through the house. The first tear slipped down his cheek.

As a child Finn would sit for hours with Peyton just listening to her speak. She could talk of unimportant matters and make them seem interesting. The eyes Finn inherited would light up as she spoke.

AS Finn grew older, his mom would reminisce about her own childhood. She would describe the silly mishaps she had unknowingly gotten herself into. It always made him laugh; now though, several more tears fell from his eyes.

A soft knock came at his door startling him. Angrily he swiped his hands across his face as he mentally scolded himself for crying loud enough to be heard. He needed to be strong.

"Finn?" Rory said softly as she stepped into the room. She clearly hadn't been to bed yet as she was still in her black dress.

"I'm fine," he said to her unasked question. Finn knew it was pointless to lie since she saw right through him, but he did anyway.

She sat down next to him and wiped a solitary tear from his cheek before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "No, you're not," she murmured, "and that's okay."

"But its not," his voice came out choked. "It's—"

Rory's arms tightened as the floodgate opened and he buried his head into her neck. In hushed tones she told him everything would be okay and that he had friends who loved him and who would help him through this. Finn didn't understand how that was possible but was somehow put at ease by her soothing words.

He let out a watery laugh catching Rory by surprise. "How can you be doing this?" he wondered aloud.

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me," Finn said leaning away from Rory.

Rory chuckled. "I'm your friend, Hun, it's what I am here for."

His eyebrows furrowed. "But you have enough to be worrying about."

It was her turn to look confused. Finn nodded towards her fractured ankle. Realization dawned on her. "At the moment, Finn, your pain is much worse than mine."

"Do you ever worry about yourself?" he asked. For as long as he had known her he had not seen her act selfishly once. He had seen her quiz Colin for his biology final when she had finals of her own to study for. He watched as she consoled Logan after dinner at the Huntzberger's where Logan's family insulted her horrendously, she made sure he knew he wasn't like his family and that it wasn't her fault. Now, here she was comforting him even though just over a week ago she had suffered through a traumatic event.

The corner of her lips tugged upwards in a small smile. "I'll worry about myself later. I promise."

"I don't get it!" his voice rose and he jumped to his feet. "How can you be so calm? How do you do it?"

"Calm down, Finn!" Rory said standing as well.

"I can't!" he told her. "I don't know how."

Rory reached out and pulled him to her, he let her and welcomed the warm embrace. His shoulders shook as once again let his tears flow.

"I can't handle this," he mumbled. "I don't know how."

"I'll help you."

Finn pulled away slightly so he could see her face illuminated by the moonlight. Her eyes were shining with concern and worry for him. Ever so slowly his head inched closer to hers. He heard a sharp intake of breath before his lips connected with hers in a soft kiss, it was over before she could even respond.

This time when he looked into her eyes he saw confusion mixed in with her worry. His own eyes reflected his fear and pain.

"I just want the pain to stop," he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

When he leaned down to kiss her, this time, she let him. Slowly they moved toward the bed, his hands carefully unzipping her dress.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to the Basics

Chapter 9

Colin had known Finn for what seems like forever. He knew Finn was easy going and carefree but he also knew that when Finn felt, be it love, lust, grief, he felt it with every fibre of his being. He would never forget the feeling of panic that over took him the moment Rory uttered, "Finn's mom died." He instantly stood from his stool at the bar he and Logan were at and began searching frantically for his blond friend. He had known that he needed to get there as soon as he could.

He had noticed during the service that Finn seemed to have a vice grip on Rory's hand. He knew that if anyone could help him through this it was Rory with her soft nature. He had also noticed Logan stiffen during the service.

Colin stood outside of a bedroom door and knocked. "Logan, it's Colin," he called.

The door opened halfway and Colin slipped through. "Hey buddy," he said.

"Hi," Logan's voice was snappy.

"It was good of Rory to take care of Finn like that, wasn't it?" So, he was goading his best friend but it was the only way he knew to get it out of him.

"Yeah," Logan grunted. "It was."

"I mean I heard from Mr Rothschild that for the past few days Finn was in quite the bad shape. He told me Rory constantly checked in on Finn and himself as well as planned the funeral. She's quite the girl, isn't she?" Colin asked.

"Just come out and say it Colin!" Logan snapped.

Smirking Colin sat down in an armchair in the corner of the room. "Alright," he said. "I will."

Whatever Logan was expecting Colin to ask it was apparent that it was not what was asked by the look on his face. "Do you still have feelings for Rory?"

"What?"

"I said do you—"

"I heard what you said, Colin," Logan hissed.

"Right, of course."

There was a pause in which neither of them spoke.

"Logan?"

"Yes, okay, I still may have some feelings for Rory," Logan admitted. "But so what?"

Colin smiled a sad smile. "You know that Finn—"

"Yes. I know."

"You had your chance Logan, you blew it."

"I know!" Logan said sounding agitated. "But it still hurts."

Colin nodded his head. "I know, buddy," he sounded apologetic. "Don't screw this up for them."

Logan laughed. "Rory deserves the world and if Finn is willing to give her that then I won't interfere. But Colin, Finn is just like us."

Colin hesitated before agreeing with him even though he wasn't so sure Logan was in the right.

"Rory doesn't deserve to be hurt again, Col," Logan said quietly. "She's been hurt enough."

Colin didn't hesitate this time before agreeing. He knew it was true.

"Before I go," Colin said standing. "What did you think I was going to ask you? I know you weren't expecting what I asked."

"He called her first."

"What?"

"Finn. I thought you were going to ask why he didn't call us first instead he called her. We are his best friends and he wasn't even going to call us."

Colin quickly covered his shock at Logan's honest answer.

"Logan," Colin said, "Finn picked the person he thought would give him the best comfort. Who better than the woman he loves?"

When he left the room a few minutes later he could have sworn he heard a bed squeak and a muffled moan.

-

She was in bliss. Never before had a dream felt so real, so satisfying if not dirty and wrong as well.

She could still feel the tingling sensations as his hands trailed up and down the sides of her body erecting small moans of pleasure from her small form. His soft lips nipping, licking, and kissing every inch of exposed flesh, as her black dress was pulled lower and lower.

"You're beautiful, darling," he whispered in her ears, "simply breathtaking."

His ministrations became more passionate, more intense, more everything. Their breathing was coming out simultaneously in pants and gasps. As their hands, lips, and bodies melded together as one.

"Oh my God," he nearly screamed. "Please, love, please, love. Oh God!"

They became rougher and more demanding. Wanting more, no, needing more. Rory was unable to form a coherent thought let alone speak. Try as she might all that escaped her lips were moans, gasps and grunts. Her eyes flew open when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, her mouth forming a small 'o.'

"Fuck!" he growled, "oh bloody fuck! GOD! Oh Rory!"

Her dream came to a close then with him pressing the length of his body against hers. She could still feel the warmth his body had created. So warm.

Blue eyes snapped open.

Lying next to her, on a bed that wasn't hers or house for that matter, with an arm wrapped around her waist lay a naked Finn. His tan skin was glistening in the moonlight. His lips were pouting, his hair was tousled and trailing down his neck and across his strong chest were red and blue discolorations.

Clasping a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming Rory did the first thing that crossed her mind: She ran.

Only once she was in the safety of the guest bedroom she had claimed as her own did she fully allow herself to enter panic mode. Her breathing was capricious and she suddenly felt like a pillow was being held over her head stifling her.

She had sex with Finn. She had sex with the drunken Australian! It didn't matter which way she looked at it, what had just happened was wrong and on more than one level. For one, Finn was one of her best friends; and another he was also her ex-boyfriend's best friend. Plus the poor guy's mom had just been buried. He was depressed and was in need of comfort. But that just made it worse. He was in a weakened state and she had had sex with him!

She needed her mommy and once again she didn't care who knew it. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled the familiar number.

"I arrived home this morning with my husband – God I don't think I'll ever get used to that word – expecting to find my daughter waiting for me with copious amounts of junk food and movies like we had planned," Lorelai said as her greeting. "Then I figured there must have been some huge accident preventing her from being here to greet the woman who went through fourteen hours of labour to bring her into the world. So I turned the TV on as my _husband_ brought our luggage into the house and flipped through the channels to look from breaking news. Oddly I didn't find any except for CNN but that doesn't count they think rain is breaking news. Anyway—"

"Mommy?" Rory said quietly as though her mom had not just spent five minutes babbling.

Rory could almost picture her mom's facial expression changing from teasing to worried. "Rory," Lorelai said. "What happened?"

Rory took a deep breath as she decided to start from the beginning, the very beginning. "Mom," she said again. "Promise not to freak out, okay?"

She heard Lorelai hesitate. "Just tell me, are you in jail? The hospital? Hurt in any way?"

"No, no and kind of."

"Kind of? What kind of an answer is that? Rory what happened?" Lorelai was getting slightly hysterical by this point.

"Don't freak out!"

"Give me one reason not to freak out that my only daughter is hurt," Lorelai retorted.

"Because I'm freaking out!" Rory shot back successfully silencing her mother. "Okay, so after your elopement Marty and I went back to the hotel right."

"Right," interjected Lorelai.

"Marty I am sure you could tell was not in the best of moods that night," Rory said slowly.

"What did that bastard do?" Lorelai voice growled through the phone.

Ignoring her mother, Rory continued, "I tried to placate him. The fight was once again about Logan. What is it with me and picking the guys who get jealous so easily?" Rory gave a bitter laugh.

"Rory, Hun, my reason for being, what happened?"

Rory hesitated, trying to find the right words to describe what happened. "Marty, he got a little out of control," was what was decided on. "I shouldn't have gotten in his way. Now, I'm not blaming myself for what happened but if I didn't get in his way I wouldn't have been hit."

"HE HIT YOU?" Lorelai screamed.

Rory tried to interject but she heard a lot of commotion on her mother's end of the phone. Luke had heard her exclamation.

"Who hit Rory?" she heard him growl. He had always been rather protective of her ever since her mom and her had entered his diner for the first time.

"That damned Naked Guy!" Lorelai told her new husband anger evident in her tone.

She could picture Luke throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I knew he wasn't any good. Who does that kid think he is?"

"Mom!"

"Rory, Oh kid, I'm sorry," Lorelai had apparently forgotten in her rage that Rory was still on the phone.

"After I told him to leave I called Logan. The three stooges came to the hotel and with one look at the room Finn took off while Colin and Logan rushed me to the hospital. I have a fractured ankle. It not too serious."

"You have a cast on your ankle, it is serious kid!" Lorelai said. "I'm coming to get you."

Rory chuckled.

"How is this funny Rory?"

"About a week after I got a phone call in the middle of the night from Finn who was sobbing hysterically. I though he was drunk so I tried to get him to tell me where he was so I could go pick him up, you see no one had seen Finn since Vermont. I finally got out of him his location, my currant location, actually."

"Rory," Lorelai said slowly. "Where are you?"

"Australia."

"Oh," Lorelai said with the air of one discussing the weather. "What are you doing in Australia?"

"Finn's mom died. Cancer."

"Poor Finn," Lorelai said any anger she had possessed vanished. "How is he doing?"

"Not good as you can imagine."

"Yeah," Lorelai said in understanding. "At least he had you with him for it all."

"Yeah," Rory said giving an awkward laugh.

Rory knew her mom would sense that something was amiss. "I'm sure he is very glad you are helping him through this tough time."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe you can pass him the phone and I can pass on my sympathies."

"Oh…umm…"

"Unless of course he isn't around at the moment," Lorelai said.

"I had sex with Finn!" Rory blurted out. "There I said it. I had sex with him!"

"I wasn't expecting that," Lorelai admitted. "Wow."

"What am I supposed to do when I see him tomorrow?"

"'Good morning' usually works."

"Mom! This is serious," Rory whined. "His mom just died. I had sex with him. He said he just wanted the pain to stop. What does that mean?"

"Well," Lorelai said not sounding entirely sure of herself, "it means that he trusted you enough not to hurt him even more than he already was. That he hoped you could show him that everything would be better soon."

Rory gave a soft whimper and curled into her pillow.

"Babe, I wish I could tell you what to do but I can't. You have to figure this out on your own. Just know that Finn adores you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. The kid loves you," Lorelai said softly.

Hanging up with her mom Rory still had no idea what to do. On one hand she could pretend nothing had happened or changed. On the other hand she could confront Finn, in his time of need, and find out that what had happened meant nothing. She didn't want to admit it but the intimacy she had just experienced with Finn was unlike any other she had before. She sighed and rolled over on her back. She didn't know what to do for once mommy had failed to give her the advice she needed to get through this.

-

The following morning in a different room a green-eyed man woke, alone.

-

A/N: I think I like this chapter but then again I'm not so sure. I think I got my idea across.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to the Basics

Chapter 10

Finn walked into an all too familiar waiting room, nodded an unenthusiastic greeting to the receptionist and plopped himself down unceremoniously in one of the chairs. He picked up an out-dated magazine and began idly slipping through its glossy pages completely uninterested.

He hadn't waited more than three minutes before the door behind the receptionist's desk opened revealing a beautiful woman in her thirties. "Finn," she said tightly, "its your turn."

On any other occasion Finn knew he would have launched out an innuendo at Dr. Rebecca Elliot's greeting but he simply walked in with his head down and threw himself haphazardly on the couch.

"I'm surprised you remembered your session this week, Finn," she commented dryly as she grabbed a pad and pen before sitting in the chair across from the couch. "Where have you been? Haïti? Prague? Milan?"

Finn didn't answer. He hadn't spoken much since the funeral and he didn't think now would be the best time to start.

When it was clear that Finn wasn't about to talk Dr Elliot continued, "I've never been entirely sure why you feel the need to be in therapy. You don't show any psychotic tendencies nor do you display any need to cause a person bodily harm. The only diagnosis I could give you is you have a slight obsession with the female body. That isn't exactly shocking as you are a twenty-two year old male. So I have to ask myself 'why do you feel you need therapy?' But then I think back to our past sessions. I've listened to you rattle on and on about pranks you have pulled with your best friends, about all the girls you've bedded and I've even listened to you hit on me on more than one occasion. So, I'm thinking you are either bored, a liar or you feel you have no one to talk to. That last point makes me wonder though. You told me all about your two best friends and from I gathered you would tell them almost anything. Which brings us back to my original question: 'why are you in therapy?'"

Finn knew the reason why he was in therapy. It wasn't because he was bored. He definitely was not a liar. Her last point was closer to home than she could ever guess. It had been his parents' idea for him to go to therapy. It started when his mother was first diagnosed. Finn had been away at school at that point and his parents – mom – feared he might have trouble coping with the news so she had him see the school psychiatrist once a week. It helped. So even after his mom had gone into remission he continued to go to session and when he went off to Yale he started to see Dr. Elliot. It became a routine. He liked it.

But once again Finn did not voice this aloud.

"You know, Finn," Dr. Elliot said. "Maybe it would be best for these sessions to stop."

A look of fleeting panic crossed Finn's face.

Rebecca Elliot smirked. "I do believe it will be for the best Finn. It would enable me to offer my services to someone who actually needs it.

"My mom died!" he blurted unceremoniously out.

She looked completely taken aback, like a fish out of water even.

With replenished energy Finn jumped to his feet shaking his head frantically. "No! No!" he cried. "That is not how it is supposed to be. This isn't right! You are _not_ supposed to look surprised at exclamations! No. No, not at all. You're supposed to act like you knew I was going to say that all along. Like your all knowing, clairvoyant you know? Then you are supposed to say things like, 'and how does that make you feel?' and 'what do you think about that?' But under no circumstances are you to look stunned." He shook his head, almost as though to calm him self. "No," he repeated, as he sunk back into the couch, "No."

"How does that make you feel?" she asked.

"Angry," Finn admitted, there was still malice evident through his thick Australian accent, "frustrated and thoroughly pissed off!"

"Good," she said, smiling in satisfaction.

"She was supposed to stay. She promised she would leave me alone. She lied," he whispered. "She lied."

Dr. Elliot sat forward. "Your mother?" she asked.

"Rory."

There was a pause. "Your best friend's ex girlfriend?"

He nodded.

"She promised she wouldn't leave me and she did!" Finn said. "Right after _it_ happened."

"Your mother's death?"

"No!" Finn said. "_It!_"

Realization dawned on Dr. Elliot's face as he said, "oh that _it."_

"I woke up," Finn said, speaking as though he hadn't heard the therapist, "and she was gone. I remember falling asleep with her right next to me. I was safe. She was there so I was safe. Then I open my eyes expecting to see the sleeping goddess and she was gone! She wasn't there anymore."

Finn had woken up naked in his bed alone. He had expected to wake up next to her only to have the weight of reality crash down upon him. He was alone.

"She won't even look me in the eye."

He knew it was inevitable. It always was. She was off limits after all with her being Logan's ex and all. She was like an exquisite piece of art: meant for him to look at but not to touch.

The morning after their passionate night together Rory had glued herself to Colin's side. She made sure she was never alone with him. All he had gotten from her since then was one quiet, "hi." That was it.

"Why did she regret it? I didn't," he said.

"You know, Finn, even I can answer that."

He looked up at her expectancy in his eyes. "You can?"

"It isn't rocket science, Finn," she said. "Rory, from what I remember of what you told me is different from most girls you've dated. She wouldn't give up anything just to spend the night with a rich bachelor like yourself. Over the years you have told me stories of your conquests, now not only am I sure that she has not only heard these stories but has also born witness to many of them, am I wrong?"

"No."

"Tell me, when did this little affair happen?" she asked suddenly.

"In Australia after the funeral."

"Ah," she said wisely. "You, Finn, can be a real idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously as it was after the funeral during which I am going to assume you were completely devastated she presumed all you wanted was comfort that night and only comfort. You wanted to feel loved or at least better than you had been feeling, as this wasn't a comfort you could seek from your two male best friends you went to her or at least that is what she is most likely figuring. Additionally she is most probably convinced that it meant nothing to you."

"Oh."

"Yes," she said, "oh. Now, I think we should go back to the topic of your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes," she hesitated. "How have you been handling all this drama?"

He looked at her, his expression blank, unfeeling.

"I've always found that speaking with a friend or a relative who has gone through a similar experience helps with the healing process," Dr. Elliot explained.

Finn nodded thoughtfully. He would take her advice and he knew exactly who to speak with.

-

"Finn, what is this about?" Colin asked as he took the seat opposite Finn.

Finn took a deep breath. He was nervous. He was going to spill his heart to his best friend. "I need to speak to you about something. Something important," Finn said quietly and slowly, sounding out each syllable.

Colin furrowed his brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No." Finn looked around and motioned a waiter over. "Lets order, shall we?"

"Ok," Colin said uncertainly.

When the waiter had taken their orders and left them Colin continued, "is this about Rory?"

"What? No," Finn said. "Why would this be about Rory?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Colin retorted. "I heard you, you know?"

"Heard me what?" Finn asked quickly.

Finn's mind was in a panic. Colin couldn't actually know what went on. He couldn't. Everything was already shot to Hell but if Colin _heard_ then Logan of course must have heard as well.

"Finn," Colin admonished. "I know. I mean you two weren't exactly quiet."

Finn's eyes widen in fear. He didn't think they had been that loud.

"Logan doesn't know," Colin said.

"Right," Finn said. "How did you know though?"

Colin chuckled. "Rory has avoided you ever since. She glued herself to my side that morning. The moment we landed from Australia she ran straight to Stars Hollow. She was a dear caught in the headlights actually. She's scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

Colin shrugged. "She was recently beaten by her boyfriend, for one. You're a known womanizer. What more explanation do you need?"

Finn cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Anyway, the reason I called you here was not that."

"It wasn't?"

"No actually," he paused as the waiter deposited their food in front of them and left. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Shoot."

"It is a rather awkward topic, actually."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out Finn!"

"How did you handle your mother dying?" Finn quickly spilled looking anywhere but at his friend.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well."

"Like, how long did it take you to get over it?"

"Oh, um, I don't know," Colin, stammered. "A while, I guess."

"How long is 'a while?'" Finn asked, curious.

"I don't know," he said. "Um, more than a week?"

"Be vaguer, Colin. This is serious."

"I don't know Finn. Honestly I don't know how long it took me to get over her death."

"Well, why not?"

He had to know. He had to know how long it would hurt. He had to make it hurt less. He had to.

"Why do you need to know this?"

Finn looked at him desperately. "I need to know when the pain will stop."

Colin looked at him between pity and sympathy. "I don't when I got over her death because I don't know if I ever did," Colin finally said.

Finn looked at him with a scared expression on his face. "I can't feel this pain forever Colin. I can't. I can't live with this hovering over me for eternity. Tell me it will go away!"

"Finn, I don't know what to tell you," Colin answered. "I really don't know. All I can say is the situations are very different."

"How are they different?" Finn cried. "You lost your mom now I lost mine. It's the same thing."

Colin shook his head. "No it isn't. Finn, when my mom died I was sent away to boarding school. I was never allowed to miss her, to grieve for her. I never got to say goodbye. You are allowed and you did."

Finn looked at Colin helplessly. "I miss my mom."

Colin shot him a small smile. "Me too."

-

A/N: Wow, another chapter done! Yay!


End file.
